Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail (Japanese: フェアリーテイル) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. It was serialized in Weekly Shōnen Magazine from August 2, 2006 to July 26, 2017, with the individual chapters collected and published into 63 tankōbon volumes by Kodansha. The story follows the adventures of Natsu Dragneel, a teenage wizard who is a member of the popular wizards' guild Fairy Tail, as he searches for the dragon Igneel. The manga has been adapted into an anime series produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc., and Satelight, which began broadcasting in Japan on October 12, 2009. Additionally, A-1 Pictures has developed seven original video animations and two animated feature films. The series ended its initial run on March 30, 2013. A second series premiered on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2014, and ended on March 26, 2016. A third series of the anime series is scheduled to air in 2018. Fairy Tail was originally licensed for an English language release in North America by Del Rey Manga, which began releasing the individual volumes on March 25, 2008 and ended its licensing with the 12th volume release in September 2010. In December 2010, Kodansha USA took over North American release of the series. The Southeast Asian network Animax Asia aired an English-language version of the anime for seven seasons from 2010 to 2015. The anime has been licensed by Funimation for an English-language release in North America. As of February 2017, Fairy Tail has 60 million copies in print. Fairy Tail Collab Login Bonuses Players can log on everyday for 14 days to obtain various rewards and exclusive Fairy Tail Gear. Bingo Missions Bingo Missions are similar to Daily Missions in that they reset daily every 4:59 a.m. Unison Time. Each Mission are in a 3x3 grid. Completing horizontal, vertical, or diagonal lines of Missions will reward players with the 1Line Reward, while another reward is given upon completing the entire board. * To remove Gray Fullbuster's clothes, players will have to use at least one Fairy Tail Character in Battle of FAIRY TAIL Quests. Point Rankings Rankings are determined by the amount of player's Prestige. Certain rewards are given based on a player's rank. Rankings will be calculated based on the Prestige. Ranking rewards are given to the players after maintenance. Prestige from Fairy Tail Collaboration Event Quests are totaled up and calculated in the rankings. See Fairy Tail/Ranking Rewards for a list of Ranking Rewards. Prestige Rewards These Progression Rewards are given to the player for reaching certain Prestige milestones. See Fairy Tail/Prestige Rewards for a list of Prestige Rewards. Spawns * Collab Spawns * Treasure Spawns * Monster Step Up Spawns ♂ * Monster Step Up Spawns ♀ * Divine Grace Spawns * Monster Step Up Spawns A * Monster Step Up Spawns B * Happy Box Spawn Gallery File:App Logo-Unison League x Fairy Tail 001.png|App Logo File:Spawn-FAIRY TAIL Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Happy Box Icon.png|Spawn Icon Notes * Happymins often wander around the Lobby. Pressing on them reward the player with 300 Gold and are sent to their Present Box. External Links * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/unisonleague/en/ * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/unisonleague/campaign/fairytail/ * Fairy Tail on Wikipedia * Fairy Tail on Fairy Tail Wiki * http://www.a-tm.co.jp/news/service-8310/ Category:Collaborations Category:Fairy Tail